Thirty and Single
by twinerdforlife
Summary: "There's nothing wrong with being thirty and single." But, her family feels differently. Not wanting to be considered the "cat lady" of her small hometown, Bella looks for her soul mate in a very nontraditional way. Drabble fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sometimes I just get bored with the stories I'm working on or just don't feel like writing about those characters at the moment. So, this is what happens, a new little drabble. It's going to be short chapters, like 1-200 words or so.**

**Won't be beta'd either. Sorry guys! :)  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

I take a deep breath as I place my nude heel out of the sleek black stretch limo. My heart feels as if it will literally beat out of my chest and my palms are sweating profusely as well. I think for a moment about wiping them on my jeans and then I realize that I'm in a cocktail dress, long and flowing and extremely pink.

The girl next door or America's sweetheart, that's what the stylist were told when they were preparing me. I sigh, count to ten and bunch up my dress enough to make sure I don't step on the rhinestones and the shear material. I groan as well, because I abhor this dress, this color, my hairstyle and all of this make up as well. It's not me.

I suck it up and place the other foot out and accept the hand that's awaiting me. I can do this. I signed up for this, the ink is dry on the contract and now I'm here.

And as I look into _his_ eyes, the one that will be by my side through all of this, I plaster on my fake smile and prepare for my fate.

**A/N: Should have another chapter out tomorrow as well as my other two: Friday Night Lights and more Breakdown Here.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow! You guys blow me away. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves just from that small chapter. This is going to be super fun. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I am writing it.**

**Chapter 2**

_He_ smiles at me and I offer a polite smile of my own in return. The cameras are rolling and I have a part to play here. It's important that I show my southern charm and grace. I scoff at the word grace as I know I'm bound to trip at least a dozen times tonight. Maybe they can edit that out or maybe one of these twenty men will catch me when I fall.

I'm not sure how I feel about all of this. My cousin Tanya submitted the video for me. I love her, but I swear this is the craziest thing she's ever talked me into. I'm doing it for her and the rest of my family though. In our small Georgia town, thirty is considered old and I'm nothing but an old maid at this point.

These thoughts of how I got to this point, with shimmery make up and over styled hair, run through my mind as I stand there next to _him_, to the host of the show and await my small interview before twenty eligible bachelors arrive and try to work their charm on me.

I think I'm going to throw up.

**A/N: Yep, fun times ahead for sure. Oh and Tanya will not be a threat at all. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves just from that small chapter.**

**I'm loving your theories on this already. **

**Oh and quick shout out to any Georgia Peaches reading this. **

**Chapter 3**

The host of _Georgia Peach_, Mr. Jasper Whitlock, a true southerner himself, begins asking me questions of how I came to be on the show. I'm actually quiet thankful that they picked someone from the south to host and go through this journey with me, because I'm hoping he'll be able to help me see the real from the fakes. He'll know the type of man that I'm looking for and that would fit in with my family.

Southern families are really close and extremely religious, well mine is anyway. That was one of the conditions my family insisted upon as they were helping me create a checklist for finding the right men for the show. He must be a good Christian man.

Oh, but I've seen shows like this before and I know how well these men can lie on camera.

That's why I'll need Jasper to help me weed out the ones that are here for fame and the ones that are really here for me. It's important that I not only find someone that I could fall in love with, but someone that my family could fall in love with as well. I feel as if I've been a disappointment long enough and I'm ending that right now.

So, as the camera rolls on the questions persist, I put on my Georgia Peach smile and give them what they want, but hoping to stay true to myself in the process.

**A/N: So, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with Edward not being the host. I just couldn't do it. Trust me; it'll be more fun this way. **

**Thanks again all for reading this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves just from that small chapter.**

**Sorry, that I didn't update over the weekend, I rarely do. I'm going to go ahead and say this for all of my stories, the next two weeks will be spotty on updates. I've got a lot of work and four research papers that I'll be working on, as well as a mid-term this week. I hope you all understand, but in two weeks, I should have more time.**

**Chapter 4**

Jasper Whitlock gives me a final reassuring smile before asking me if I'm ready to meet the men. I give a nervous nod and this is when the real show begins. With a quick, _stay true to you_, pep talk, I turn my eyes to the first extended cab pickup truck pulling up with the first eligible bachelor for this Georgia Peach.

The producers of the show thought it would be humorous to have them arrive in pickup trucks instead of a limo, since the name of the show is revolved around a southern woman and all. I find it cheesy at best, but I'm going with it. I'm here for love, not for materialistic items or fame.

The shiny hunter green Chevy pulls to a stop a few feet in front of me and I wait with baited breath as a black finely polished shoe steps out of the truck and onto the stoned driveway.

**A/N: Might have one more today, but it will probably be tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading though.**

**Who do you think is in the first truck?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves just from that small chapter.**

**Because I adore you all, this one is a little longer.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

The first bachelor starts coming into view and I'll admit he's cute with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. As he gets closer though, I realize that his hair is just a little too spikey for my liking. He seems to be the type of man that would take longer in front of mirror than I do and right off the bat this guy is turning me off.

He opens his mouth to speak and I try to keep my smile plastered on my face, even though I think it looks more like a grimace. His breath smells like some Georgia highway road kill, an armadillo special or something. And that will be his new nickname, Armadillo Special, though out loud, I'll address him as Mike Newton.

He reaches his hand out for me to shake and at a lame attempt at being a gentleman, grabs my hand and kisses it instead. I'm just hoping it doesn't smell like Mr. Armadillo after he leaves. I'll never snag one of these bachelors' if that's the case.

I realize I've yet to address him. "Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"As he drops my hand he tries to creepily gaze into my eyes and say, "Oh no, Miss Swan, the pleasure is all mine. I'm Mike Newton, by the way and you're gorgeous."

I try to smile again, not wanting to ruin the America's sweetheart image this early on, but this guy will be getting cut tonight if I have my way. Let's just hope the producers agree.

He's still standing there staring at me so, I politely encourage him to move along. "So, I'll see you inside in a few minutes."

That got his attention and got him moving backwards into the mansion, his eyes glued to me the whole time.

I'm so ready for Jasper to come back and ask me if I'm ready to meet the next guy. Boy, am I ever. They've got to be better than Armadillo Road Kill, right?

**A/N: Yay! I got another one out. I have no idea what time I'll get one out tomorrow. It'll probably be in the morning though.**

**Thanks so much for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

**Glad you all enjoyed Mike's intro. Lol!**

**Chapter 6**

Jasper walks over, the camera's following his every move as he stops in front of me and gestures his hands towards the mansion where Mr. Armadillo Special just retreated to.

"So, what did you think of your first bachelor?" He's grinning, because he can already tell by my facial expression that I was none too impressed with the first one.

The cameras are rolling though, and I have a role to play here. I give him a smile and a little giggle.

"Oh he was adorable. I can't wait to meet the rest of them." I giggle again, playing it up, that I'm really enjoying myself that this is oh so much fun.

It's not. It's nauseating really, but I must persevere in hopes of finding my true love in this crazy way. I remind myself this is for my family as well. I can do this.

Jasper smiles and says, "Well here comes the next bachelor now."

I can feel my knees shaking as I see the next pickup truck pull up, this one a sleek jet black. Another black shoe steps out and then I see the man.

Yes, things can only get better from Mr. Armadillo Breath, if those dimples coming my way have anything to say about it.

**A/N: Who do you think this guy is? I'm really having too much fun with this one guys! Hope you are too.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

**Chapter 7**

My knees are no longer shaking, but my thighs might be clenching. This man heading my way is gorgeous_. Hello Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome_. I'm all about skipping right to the hot tub dates so I can see what these muscles are all he's in shape is an understatement.

He approaches me and offers me a blinding smile with those adorable dimples. His black hair is thick and slightly curly, but not overly styled. His broad shoulders fill out his suite perfectly. I have to try and resist squeezing his biceps as he attempts to give me a hug.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. It's nice to finally meet you." There are those darn dimples again. I think I might be blushing from his attention and I'm sure the camera crew and producers are eating this up. They'll be trying to pair us together right off the bat.

Not that I'm complaining.

I give him a quick pat on the back before pulling away and offering my name. "Hi, I'm Bella, thank you so much for coming. I'll see you inside in a few minutes."

He grins once more. "You can count on it Bella, he says as he reaches out and grabs my hand, placing a kiss on it as well.

_What is it with these guys and kissing my hand?_ I guess they think southern women like that sort of thing. I mean it's alright coming from him, but if they all keep it up, I'll be going in search of some Germ-X before it's all over with.

Mr. Dimples, waves and heads inside the mansion as well. This time, my eyes follow the bachelor into the house and I can't wait to go in and talk to him some more.

If nothing else, he can be my bodyguard from the guys like Mike Newton.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! More tomorrow. **

**Oh and if you're reading Breakdown Here, I promise to update first thing in the morning.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

**Chapter 8**

With Mr. Dimples securely in the house, I turn my head back towards Jasper and he's just giving me a devilish smirk. Yes, he knows that someone has already caught my eye. I'm a woman that likes pretty things, or men in this case, sue me.

I giggle at him and he chuckles back. "So, I take it you like what you've seen so far."

I grin and nod. "Well of course, Mr. Whitlock. So far, so good."

He rocks back on his heels, his hands in his suite pockets. "Well let's just see if we can go from good to great. It's time to meet our next bachelor."

I'm not as nervous now, having two down and at least one that has caught my attention. I know it's not a total wash at least.

This time a cherry red pickup pulls up and a brown leather shoe steps out. The guy is all smiles as he makes his way over.

I stand rooted in my spot, making him come to me. He's cute, not as much as Mr. Dimples, but his easy going smile gives me hope that there is a personality full of life waiting to come out and play.

He stops in front of me and offers his hand for a shake. I can't help but giggle again, thankful that he didn't go for the clichéd hand kiss.

"Hi, I'm Tyler and I hope you're ready to have some fun."

_Oh I'm ready alright._

"It's nice to meet you Tyler. I'm so glad to have you here. And little ol' me, loves some fun." Yes, I played up my southern belle roll here for the cameras; maybe it's a bit much. I do an internal eye roll at my silly thoughts.

I look back up to Mr. Fun, he's cute in a playful sort of way, and his hair is reminiscent of Justin Bieber's or maybe a surfer style, in a dirty blonde messy way. His built seems to be athletic, but not as much as Emmett's. Yes, I think Mr. Surfer Tyler and I will get along nicely.

There's nothing wrong with having a little fun in the name of love.

**A/N: So, we meet Tyler. I kind of like him too. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

**I promise Edward is coming. I have a special number for him. For now, let's meet another bachelor.**

**Chapter 9**

I'm still laughing as Jasper approaches and thanks to Mr. Surfer Tyler, the tension is gone and I'm actually enjoying this.

_Do I think I've found Mr. Forever?_

I'm not sure, but I do think I'm going to like these men more than I thought I would and that makes me all together giddy.

Jasper stands in front of me once more and chuckles with me for a moment. "I take it you liked that one as well."

I smile and say, "Oh yeah, I'm excited that it seems I'll have someone here with a sense of humor."

Jasper gives me a knowing look. "So you like a man that can make you laugh then?"

_Well of course I do idiot_.

I don't get angry with him for his stupid question; I know he's playing the part of the inquisitive host.

"Of course I do, I mean, who doesn't like to laugh and have a good time?"

He nods and grins in my amusement. "Well hold tight Bella, we have several more men to go. Let's meet our next bachelor."

This time the bachelor arrives in a midnight blue truck. Another black shoe steps out and I'm wondering where the originality is with these men. I mean I guess they are trying to maintain a professional, sharp image tonight. That's why I'll be glad when we can get past the first night and on to the dates. I'm ready to get to know these men and see which personality will match up with my own.

And judging from the looks alone of bachelor number four, I don't think it's going to be him, with his greasy black hair tied back in a ponytail and his dark eyes, that look like he wants to eat me alive.

He stands a little too close too as he introduces himself. "Hi, pleasure to meet you madam, I'm Aro."

_What in the hell kind of name is Aro? _

I try not to laugh, thinking he's just teasing me, but he offers no smile to show that this is a jest.

I stick my hand out in introduction, wanting to move on to the next bachelor as quickly as possible. "Great meeting you, Aro. I'll see you inside."

Mr. Greasy Hair steps a little closer to me and I try to nonchalantly step back. This guy does not understand personal space.

I look to Jasper and he starts walking towards us in an effort to get him out of here and keep the ball rolling.

Thankfully Aro takes a hint and heads inside. If the camera's weren't rolling I would've wiped my brow and let out a, "whew," in relief.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I couldn't make Aro sexy, I just couldn't. lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

**Glad you all agree about Aro, *cringes* He creeps me out.**

**Chapter 10**

Jasper's already beside me and I'm not even chancing a second glance in Mr. Greasy Aro's direction. I'll be trying to avoid him at all cost. I'm praying the producers don't try to set me up on a one on one date with him. I might have to pitch a fit if they do. The thought of being alone with that guy makes me cringe.

I look up at Jasper and wait for him to continue on with this whole getting to know you shebang. "Let's just go right on in to bachelor number five." I nod furiously in agreement. Praying that he'll be better than the last.

It seems my prayers are answered as he comes riding in, in a white pickup truck. His red tie, sticking out in a stark contrast again his white button up and dark skin.

_Well hello Mr. Native American, yes, please and thank you ma'am. _

This guy is beautiful too and then he smiles and it's like the heavens opened up and shown down on us with those pretty white teeth of his. His hair is cut shortish with a smidgen of product in it, not to overly styled like Mike's. This guy is sexy and adorable, if that's possible.

There is something about him that I don't know if I'll be able to resist and my hurt flutters a little with each blinding smile he gives me. He opens his mouth and introduces himself and I think, maybe I've spoken or thought too soon.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. I'm glad to finally meet you, beautiful." He tries to be suave and just seconds ago, I would've been putty at his feet, but that voice. That high pitched shrill sounding voice is so unbelievably wrong on this brute of a man.

I want to whine and stomp my feet that this isn't fair. That I thought I'd maybe just experienced love at first sight, only for him to open up and speak in the prepubescent voice of his.

I keep my smile on my face though, not letting him see how disappointed I actually feel. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'm so glad you're here. I'll be inside soon."

He nods and gives me that pretty smile of his and I whimper as he walks away, trying to erase the pout that's wanting to overtake my face.

At least I still have Tyler and Emmett to look at.

**A/N: I don't think I'll have another update today, but expect more tomorrow. Thanks, as always, for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

**Yeah, I couldn't make Jacob the lust of her affection either. **

**Oh and I promise we'll meet Edward today. **

**Chapter 11**

I'm good and frustrated now with this whole thing. I'm wondering if _he_, the man of my dreams, will even be in this batch of men. I mean I have a few potentials, but I've still yet to feel an actual spark of pure undying chemistry. Maybe that's not real life though; maybe my head has been stuck in a book or a Disney movie for too long.

I let out a quiet sigh as Jasper comes over and motions for the next truck with what is sure to be another ill attempt at my one true love.

This one comes rolling in, in yet another red pickup and I try to plaster on a fake smile in anticipation and excitement, though I'm quickly losing hope in this charade with each passing second.

The guy steps out and struts toward me and I'm seriously about to cry. What is with the producers and crew of this show picking out greasy long haired men for me? I'm just not into that thing. Maybe I should've been more specific about my type. I guess I didn't realize I have a type until now.

Mr. Long Blonde Ponytail walks up with ice blue eyes and yeah, his eyes are pretty, but I still get the serial killer vibe from him. That's horrible, I know. I mean, they do extensive background checks on these guys, so I know that he's not, but still something about him screams that he can't be trusted.

He opens his mouth and introduces himself and then I know why. "Hello pretty girl, I'm James. It's nice to finally meet you."

He says this as if he's in the throes of passion and I kind of want to barf on his fine Italian leather shoes. Plus, as soon as he said his name, I knew he'd be a no go for me. My ex-boyfriend's name was James and I've written off any guy with that name since. I just don't think you can trust a James.

He could prove me wrong, but I doubt it. Oh heaven help me if number seven is just as bad, I may just run as far away from this mansion as possible. The camera crew can just try and keep up. It'd make for interesting television anyway.

**A/N: Hmm… who do you think number seven will be?**

**Thanks so much for reading. You guys truly make my day so much brighter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and faves.**

**Will it be lucky bachelor number seven? I guess we'll see. **

**Chapter 12**

I'm not sure I even introduced myself to James and judging by Jasper's grin, maybe I didn't. Surely I did or they would've cut the filming and done the introduction again. Whatever happened, I'm just glad he's gone for now. I have a feeling he'll be like a fly on shit and will constantly be swarming me. Okay, that was kind of a gross thought.

I shake my head and focus as the next truck pulls up, this one another forest green pickup, but it's slightly different and has a classic flair to it. I'm already impressed and the man hasn't even stepped out yet.

Seconds later, I'm anxiously anticipating seeing who owns those brown cowboy boots that just stepped out of the truck.

The air gets thick and it's hard to breathe as he comes into view. His hair is nothing short of spectacular with an odd shade of golden brown with a touch of red, dare I say bronze even. It's perfectly coifed too in that sexy, just rolled out of bed way. Is it sad that I'm already this turned on but just his boots and hair?

My lusty gaze continues to see if the face matches just as well and HEL-LO Mr. Gorgeous Greens. His eyes are the color of emeralds and oh how I hope to make them shine.

His grin is more of a smirk and I'm praying he won't be like Mr. Squeaky Jake from a few moments ago.

_"Dear God, it's me, Bella, I know you love me as I love you, so please, please let this gorgeous man in front of me have a nice voice. Thank you, Amen."_

He walks closer and seems nervous as well and dare I say he had a trace of a blush on that beautiful face. All I can think of is that Berlin song, "Take My Breath Away."

_Oh shit!_ I think I just sang that out loud. Seconds later, I know I did as Mr. Gorgeous Greens and chiseled jaw confirms it.

"Well, honey, you stole my line. You my darlin', take my breath away indeed. I'm Edward by the way." While he sounds confident in his speech, the slight pink hue of his cheeks, tells a different story.

This one here is a keeper and I'm definitely feeling those sparks. His voice is satiny smooth and sexy as well.

I giggle at him like a schoolgirl and offer my hand to shake, wishing he'd be the one to kiss it. "Hi, I'm Bella and it's really great to meet you. Can't wait to talk to you a little more in just a bit."

It's a little awkward for a moment as we both try to decide proper protocol for this situation. I mean it wouldn't be really appropriate for Miss Georgia Peach to hump Mr. Gorgeous Green's, like a dog in heat, on national television, would it?

We settle for a gentle hug instead and my soul mate walks slowly away from me and into the lion's den.

I suddenly want to gasp out like Rose in Titanic, "Come back, Come back!" Instead I just watch his beautiful backside grow further and further away from me.

**A/N: There he is, lucky number seven. Oh the fun still to be had with these characters. Hope you'll all stick with me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the long wait for this update. I'm on Spring Break and have been taking advantage of it. Probably won't be another update until Monday. Maybe before if I can find a few spare minutes away from the family.**

**Thanks so much for your alerts, faves and reviews.**

**Chapter 13**

Mr. Southern Charmer and host of the show, makes his way back towards me as I'm praying I don't have drool running down my face and that the lapel mic I'm wearing isn't picking up on my rapid heartbeat. That man that just left me is the new reason why I'm here. I just hope he doesn't disappoint.

I'm now all too excited to walk back into that mansion and get to know him better, though I know I'll have to spread my time and attention around evenly and play it up for the viewers at home. I can't let the audience know right off the bat that I've found my true love.

Jasper stands in front of me once again and I can tell he's trying not to laugh at my lame attempt at composure. "What did you think of bachelor number seven?"

He does chuckle this time and I want to punch him in the arm for that. He knows that I can't just profess my undying love for Edward right now. Though, who knows, the guy might turn out to be a complete jerk. I somehow doubt it though.

I look him dead in the eyes, trying my best to give him a leveling glare. "I think it was pretty obvious what my first impression of him was." I give a girly giggle, trying to play it off that Jasper didn't irritate me with that on the spot question. To be fair, he has asked me the same question with each guy.

Jasper steps back and motions with his arm toward the oncoming silver truck. This time, a sharp looking business type man with slicked back hair steps out, he's exudes sexiness and power. Honestly, he's got nothing on my Mr. Gorgeous Greens inside.

He steps up and offers his hand to shake and it's the only way I know that he's affected by this whole thing. Otherwise, you'd never be able to tell that Mr. Cool Calm Collected and in Charge is nervous, his sweaty palms a dead giveaway though.

"Hello, I'm Marcus. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yes, Mr. Stuffy is attractive, but this stiff demeanor will have to go. I'm going to chalk it up to nerves and let it slide.

I stick my hand out to shake his and offer my rehearsed greeting. "Bella, pleasure meeting you as well. I'll see you inside in a few minutes."

He grins and walks away. Yes, he's sexy alright. It's good to know I'll have a few playthings here for the one on one's.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Oh and I have to give her a few pretty things to look at, otherwise it would get pretty boring. It's all for the viewers at home, you know. Lol. **

**Oh and we probably won't go through the introductions for all twenty men. We need to get inside that house and get to know these guys a little better. I have one more introduction for you guys before that though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for your alerts, faves and reviews.**

**Chapter 14**

The next several bachelors come in a blur, they are average at best, but maybe a few might have a little personality at least. The last one is about to pull up and once again I'm nervous. I'm not sure why, because I have a handful of men here already that have caught my eye, my one and only green eyed soul mate in particular.

What I'm really looking forward too is getting inside and getting to talk to these guys and weed out the losers, well if the producers will let me that is. I'm certain they will make me keep creeper James and squeaky Jake, but maybe I can get rid of a few others that are definite no's.

Jasper takes his final walk over to me and motions for the last truck, another sparkling white pickup pulls up and yet again, another finely polished black dress shoe steps out. I follow it up the perfectly tailored suited body and straight into a pair of piercing hazel eyes.

This man just might be the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, he's sporting a natural golden tan and thick head of black hair that I know my hands will be playing with at some point. For just a moment, I forget all about my Mr. Gorgeous Greens and focus on Mr. Rico Suave in front of me.

He approaches me as I extend my hand for a shake and he places a seductive kiss on it as I melt into a puddle of goo. Then he speaks and holy night, his thick Latino accent just about does me in. I'm sucker for a sexy accent and his is the sexist I've ever heard.

"Hola, bonita, I'm Eleazar. It's a pleasure to meet you." He's suave for sure and he had me at Bonita.

I give him a wide grin and a flirtatious giggle, trying to keep my composure, but this guy, no this man, will be my undoing and will be giving Mr. Soul Mate a run for his money.

I'm bubbling over with joy, as I know it's now time to give one quick interview with Jasper, then head inside and talk to these men, two in particular will be getting extra attention from me tonight. Now I just have to decide which one will get the first impression peach.

**A/N: Hey all, I hate to do this, but updates will be few and far between for the next month. I have 6 research papers to complete this month and after that will have much more time to write. I'll still try to post here and there, but probably won't be every day. I'm so sorry to do this, but don't worry, I won't be giving up on this story; it'll just be a few updates a week instead of twice a day.**

**Thanks so much for reading. Next update, we head inside and get to know these guys. Let the drama begin!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for your alerts, faves and reviews.**

**Chapter 15**

Jasper quickly asks me the standard series of questions of my overall reaction to the men and if any caught my eye. I play my part and try to be coy in my answers, not wanting to give too much to the viewers too soon. Plus, I know nothing of these men, but I sure can't wait to find out.

Moments later, the camera crew follows me inside; there were already a few in here, recording any drama that might already be occurring with the men. Men, testosterone and alcohol don't always mix, but the producers' sure hope they'll make for a good show. I want no part of that, however.

The men all turn and look my way, even catcalling as I walk in; of course I blush and play bashful for them. And low and behold the first man that makes his way toward me, trying to mark his territory, is creeper James. I wish I could holler for that big dimpled cutie, Emmett to come and help me, he could put those muscles to good use.

James goes on and on about how amazing he is, how successful he is and how the women just adore him back home. Yes, this is his lame attempt to get me to swoon. Not happening.

I see another guy trying to come and cut in and I'm so relieved, only to find out it's dorky Mike heading this way. _Where are my cute men at and why aren't they fighting for me?_

I smile politely at both men, who have both started a pissing contest of sorts of who is better, more attractive and richer than the other. I'm not impressed.

Finally, I spot a pair of gorgeous greens making eyes at me. He motions me with a crook of his finger to come that way. Now any other man I would've rolled my eyes and ignored, thinking if they want to talk to me they can come to me. I'm going to chalk it up to shyness and this is his game he's using. It's working obviously, because I excuse myself from Dumb and Dumber and make my way toward my soul mate.

He grabs us a couple of fresh drinks and leads us out to the back patio area, overlooking the pool. Surprisingly it's quite out here and I relish in the stillness of the night for just a moment.

I turn my eyes back to his emerald's and I'm once again rendered speechless by his beauty. Luckily he finds the nerve to speak and begins telling me little things about himself and his life back home.

I'm enthralled with everything about this man and wish I could just send all of the other men home tonight.

That is until a certain sexy Latino makes his way over to us.

I'm in trouble if he has a personality as well.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. My client is running late, so I had a little time to write this one today. I know there won't be an update tomorrow though, really sorry guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks so much for your alerts, faves and reviews.

Chapter 16

Eleazar leads me away from Edward and I'll admit, I'm a little reluctant and a smidgen sad about leaving my Country Cutie. Going into this, I wasn't sure what kind of man I was looking for. I didn't care if they were from the north, south, east or west, but maybe I was wrong.

There is a lot to be said for a good ol' country boy. They just know how to treat women with respect that their mama's etched into them at an early edge. Something as simple as opening doors or leading a woman into the room, with their hand on the small of her back. Little things that can be so intimate and make you feel so warm and special. That's what southern men are like. They're also strong and manly and know how to do things with their hands and not afraid of a little dirt either.

That's what Mr. Gorgeous Green was like. He told me he grew up on a farm, but he's now in banking. He didn't want to wear his shiny shoes here tonight, because he almost feels it's a façade of sorts. While he's Mr. Suite and Tie from eight to five, he's Mr. Farmer all of the rest. He helps his ailing father take care of the family farm in the early mornings, evenings and weekends. I think I was endeared to him even further after that short little discussion.

But, I'm here for a reason and so are the other nineteen men and I have to be fair. So, I let Mr. Latino, lead me to another secluded spot around the pool to talk to me. He's sexy, but for some reason as he's telling me about himself, though not conceited like James and Mike, he's still not Edward. There is something about those soulful green eyes and his tough, yet sweet demeanor that I'm so quickly becoming addicted to and that, that thought alone, terrifies me and exhilarates me all at once.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: You know by now it belongs to Steph Meyer. **

**Sorry about the wait, but appreciate your patience.**

**Chapter 17**

Sure Eleazar is attractive, but he doesn't seem to be that intelligent, though to his credit, he's not listed all of his wonderful financial attributes that the other numb nuts thought I'd be interested in.

I look up at him once again and his thick accent and good looks make up for it, but whether or not this is my one true love, well it's not looking so good at the moment. I'm all about some hot tub and pool gawking at him though.

I quickly dart my eyes from him as he's telling me what he does for a living. I missed it, because my eyes lock with my Mr. Gorgeous Green. He's standing next to Mr. Dimples and that reminds me that I've yet to speak with him.

As if he's a mind reader, Emmett turns and starts walking our way. I'm a little giddy over it. He's a deadly combination of sexy and cute, with those adorable dimples. I just hope he's got something going on upstairs as well.

These men, aside from my soul mate, are not giving me much to work with and I'm really not much of an actress. I'll have to practice I guess, or call in my cousin Tanya for assistance. She's had to ward off many men in her younger days.

At forty years old, she's still just as gorgeous as ever and makes me look like a boring potato sack next to her. Now, don't get me wrong, I know I'm not unattractive. It's just Tanya, well she's a strawberry buxom blond and knows how to use it to her advantage, even now that she's married with kids, she manages to somehow get men to do her bidding.

Yes, she'll know how to help me give America what they want, while still holding true to myself and my feelings for Edward. I signed the contract and I have a role to play in order to get my happily ever after and I can't blow it, by completely ignoring the other guys and riding off into the sunset with my Country Cutie.

_Where would the fun be in that?_

Emmett approaches a few moments later to steal me away with his dimples and mischievous smile. I can't help but let out a girly giggle as he politely pulls me away for a moment of one-on-one time.

I go all too willingly, already entranced by this big strong man in front of me, speaking of pool time, now this man will look amazing in some swim trunks and my mind is reeling with that possibility…and others.

Emmett goes to speak, but a loud shrill interrupts us and I'm shocked when I realize who it belongs to.

**A/N: Who do you think it belongs to? Thank so much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: You know by now it belongs to Steph Meyer. **

**I loved your guesses on the screamer. So funny! You guys make my day! **

**Chapter 18**

I'm about to excuse myself from Emmett when I see Jasper walking towards me again. I'm confused for a moment, because he's not supposed to be back until the Peach Ceremony.

I give him a curious gaze and he smiles a reassuring smile for me. I sit back down and let him come to me. Emmett graciously lets me have a moment alone with him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here so early?" He sits down beside me for a moment, but before he can get his reason out, the owner of the shrill comes bounding out the back patio doors, hollering my name.

Jasper chuckles and I look at him baffled and then back to the visitor with excitement.

The loud clacking of heels and the juggling of large breast and bouncy blonde hair makes their way toward me.

"Well you didn't think I'd let you get through this first night without some help from your favorite cousin did you?"

I jump up and attack her in a fit of giggles. I'm thankful I don't break my neck in these heels on the uneven stones as I bounce up and down hugging Tanya with all of my might.

Yes, I was glad Jasper was here to help me, but I'm even more elated that my cousin can be here. Even if it's just for tonight, I need her now more than ever. She's got a knack for knowing a bullshitter when she sees and hears one. I'm sure there are plenty here tonight that she can't wait to get her claws into.

Things are going to get a lot more interesting with her around. This, no she, will make for good television. America will love to hate her, because she will flirt and then crush these men when they start to give in to her flirtatious advances, all in the name of trying to spare me from a potential broken heart.

The term man eater comes to mind when I think of my gorgeous cousin. I giggle in excitement just thinking about the trouble she's going to stir up with these men.

**A/N: So, it wasn't Jacob, though that would be hilarious and I might just have to throw that in there soon. Lol. Thanks so much for reading all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Because you guys are so amazing, I typed up a quick chapter for you all before I head home. Hope you enjoy Tanya.  
><strong>

**Chapter 19**

I pull Tanya over to a secluded spot so we can talk shop for a minute.

"Oh Tanny, I'm so glad you're here. You have no freaking idea how much I need your expertise right now." I start listing off the men and she recounts the ones she's already met. Some of them have already hit on her and that's really no big surprise when she tells me who.

"So, yeah, the guy with the greasy ponytail, I think he said his name was James or Jimmy, she says waving her hand in the air signifying that his name is not important. "Yeah, he's a skeeze and you need to get rid of him pronto, plus the way he is overly aggressive just signifies that he's trying to overcompensate for his lack _of_ down below."

I can only laugh, because I can't give it away yet, what my real thoughts are. Plus it would look horrible if Miss Georgia Peach was talking badly about some of the men. No, thank you. I'll leave the men bashing to Tanya.

We sit and talk for a few more minutes, devising our plan of attack on these men. "So, which ones have caught your eye already? I know there has to be one. What about that dimpled cutie you were just talking to?"

I go pink from her words, because, yes I'm attracted to Emmett and he is awfully charismatic. I'm still not sure if I'll be giving the first peach to him or Edward. They are both seemingly pretty spectacular men with good looks, kind hearts and some intelligence to boot.

Tanya gives me a knowing look, but drops it. She grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Come on sweets, we've got some hearts to break and true love to be found. Let's get going."

I give her a quick hug and as I release her, I'm immediately assaulted by one of the men that I deemed mediocre and I feel horrible that I can't remember his name. He's attractive with blonde hair and blue eyes, Paul maybe? No, that's not it. He's talking and I realize I'm trying so hard to remember his name that I have no idea what he just said. He's laughing though, so I giggle too. I can't let him think I don't care. I mean he seems nice enough.

Peter! That was his name. I zone back into his one sided conversation and find myself really enjoying what he has to say. He's funny and a little charming. He might be fun to have a one on one with. We'll see what the producers say. He's made enough of an impression to stick around for a little bit anyway.

Unfortunately, only moments later, we're interrupted by Mr. Black Ponytail, Aro. Yeah, he creeps me out too. _What is it with these men and the long greasy hair and creepy stares?_

I'm hopeful that I'll be able to send them home tonight.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 20**

I'm not sure if I'm excited or disappointed when the next bachelor approaches and it's none other than Mr. Squeaky, Jacob.

_Heaven help me get through this night._

Aro, leaves us alone with a pout on his face. Jake starts squeaky and squawking his way through a conversation. I'm really not paying attention, because my eyes lock on that crazy bronze hair and the strawberry blonde in front of him. An irrational surge of jealousy pours through me, seeing them together.

I look closer and can tell that he's almost uncomfortable by her, but trying to be polite it seems. Seconds later, he catches my eyes and smiles a secret smile and tries to focus back on Tanya. I study them a few seconds longer and I'm thankful to see that his eyes, never once ventured down to her chest and he doesn't seem to be flirting back. It seems he's passed the test and my decision is almost made up right there.

I catch the end of Jacob's monologue and hear him say that he grew up on a small reservation in Oklahoma. It really is a shame his voice is all jacked up, because he's attractive and pretty interesting. I just can't listen to that voice for the rest of my life is all.

Thankfully, Tanya saves my eardrums from Jacob and pulls me aside once more, giving me an assessment of the slime bags and the sweethearts.

She fluffs her blonde hair up as she tells me all about Stinky Breathe Mike, staring at her boobs the whole time and how Mr. Dimples was a flirt, but still really sweet.

"Now, let me just tell you about Mr. Sex Hair I just talked to, girl, he is gorgeous and all about you. I even pushed my boobs out further trying to taunt him with them and he didn't take the bait. I tell you what girlie, that there is a good man."

She checks out her finely manicured fingernails as she says so, and then looks at me with all seriousness. "What are you waiting for Bell; go snatch him up, give him your peach, I mean the peach or whatever. Shoo, shoo now!"

I giggle at her silliness once more and am yet again so thankful that she could be here tonight. She's right, he does deserve the first impression peach and I'm going to give it to him right now.

I make my way inside the house to the silver little pedestal that holds the pretty little peach. I grab it and I know that all eyes are on me. I scan the room and notice some cocky glances coming my way from Aro and James_._

_Yeah, not a chance in hell that either of them are getting this thing._

I can't find Edward anywhere inside, so I make my way back out towards the cool blue pool. There he is, with his back to me, looking up at the stars in deep contemplation. I just hope he's not regretting being here and that he'll accept this peach from me.

I stare just a second longer at his beautiful backside. Oh how I want to make him mine. _In due time Bella. In due time. _I chant to myself as I find some inner confidence and that sweet Georgia Peach smile once again and approach him.

He greets me with a sexy smirk of his own, not cocky like Aro and James, just confident.

"Edward, I was wondering if you'd uh…If you'd accept this first peach." I offer it out in my hands, cupping it so gingerly, showing him how precious it is and that I'm offering more than a piece of fruit to him.

He takes it, rubbing the soft fuzz gently, and then looks in my eyes. "Bella, I'd be honored to accept your peach."

Sexier words have never been spoken by anyone on this earth.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, so some of you have asked if this will all be in BPOV and the truth is, it doesn't really matter to me. I sit down and type one up with no idea where it's going. So, if you would like to see another POV at some point throughout this fic, just let me know through PM, twitter or review and I'll write one up for you.**

**You guys are awesome and the least I can do is give you a different POV in this story. **

**Chapter 21**

I look up into Mr. Gorgeous Green's eyes and his are shinning back at me. I want to let out a loud Woop! That I got those emerald's to sparkle just like I wanted them to.

Then, with some bravado that I didn't realize he had, he leans forward, placing both hands lightly on my face and ever so gently presses his soft warm lips to mine. We don't further it, after all there are camera's rolling and this is only the first night. This kiss though, leaves me with a feeling of promise for more and I can't help but think about how much more I really want from him, kisses and then some.

As he pulls his lips from mine, he's still smiling like he just won the lottery and it makes me feel all girly and mushy gushy. He chuckles lightly as he says, "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Well, and I might've wanted to be the first one to kiss you as well."

I giggle back at him and this time, I'm the one that won the prize and he's the best prize of all. The same thoughts keep popping back up in my mind._ Please let me keep him. Please let me keep him._

I push those thoughts away and focus back on this seemingly perfect man in front of me, forgetting all about the other men in this house. They can keep each other occupied for all I care. This can just be a free frat party vacation for them. All I want is this man in front of me.

I let out a dreamy sigh as we continue to chat for a few more moments before we hear yelling and what sounds like a lady screaming in pain or maybe it's anger. It doesn't really matter which, just that I need to get in there, because the only other lady here is Tanya. And with that thought, I run for the door as fast as I can in an evening gown and heels.

I'm terrified that one of the men have said or done something to her or hurt her in some way. I'd never forgive myself if one of them took her flirtatious advances too far. However, I know she's a big girl and can handle herself, especially since she grew up with two older brothers that liked to watch a lot of wrestling while growing up and then act out the moves on each other.

Yes, there is no doubt that Tanya knows a few of those moves and wouldn't hesitate to use them if need be.

When I reach the glass patio doors and see what is going on and better yet, who is involved, I'm frozen and I'm positive that I let out a loud gasp in surprise and fear for that person.

**A/N: I'd love to know who you think is involved or what you think is going on right now.**

**Don't forget to let me know if you want a different POV.**

**Thanks so much for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**So, it seems some of you want an EPOV at some point. I'll be thinking/working on that soon. Thanks for your input.**

**Chapter 22**

I quickly slide open the glass patio doors and stomp my way inside. I never thought when I signed up for this that I'd be breaking up some sort of catfight. The scene in front of me is ridiculous. I can't believe that grown men are acting this way.

I walk over to them and see that Tanya clearly has it under control. What I thought was her screaming was actually Squeaky Jake freaking out over the two men fighting beside him. It seems as if Aro and James are having a battle of ponytail pulling.

It would be hilarious if it weren't my potential suitors involved in a scuffle of long locks tugging and a shrill screamer bringing more attention and drama to the feud. I'm sure America's going to love this and the producers couldn't have asked for more. I'm certain that they are sitting in their chairs watching this on the monitors, pleased as punch for choosing such animated men for the show.

I roll my eyes in annoyance with that thought and I quickly scan for Edward, thankful once more that he is my saving grace in all of this, well for now anyway. I just hope he's all that he seems to be. People can put on facade's for a while, but something tells me he actually is the real deal.

I find him and Emmett easily enough as they are both heading over to get Tanya off of James and James off of Aro. Yeah, Tan's obviously more versed in the ways of breaking up a fight then any of these sissy men here tonight. It's pretty comical watching her in her long flowing dress and gold strappy heels, with her arms locked around the creepy blonde's head in a choke hold, trying to get him to release Aro's dark locks.

At this point, Edward is trying to get Tanya to ease up on him a bit. I mean, the poor guy is turning purple. I want so badly to laugh right now, but I know the cameras are watching my every reaction. There is one on the men, filming the fight and one following me, waiting for me to lose my cool calm composure. Well, it's not gonna happen to this Georgia Peach.

I place my hand over my mouth in feign shock over the situation and keep repeating, "Oh my goodness. Oh gracious me."

I walk over closer to the situation and stand between the men. Emmett now has Aro in one corner and Edward is over talking to Tanya and James in the other.

"Boys, boys, boys! Let's all just settle down a little bit and enjoy the rest of our evening." I turn and smile at all of the men in an attempt to bring a dose of sweetness to the air. It must work, because the men brush off their suites and walk to different sections of the house.

I mentally sigh and mouth a silent "thank you to both Edward and Emmett," before grabbing Tanya's hand and walking us over to a quiet little corner in the house to get a rundown of what just occurred.

She situates her breasts and fluffs her hair once more, though neither are a bit out of place after her heroic efforts in breaking up the scuffle.

I ask her what happened and just as I expected, they got into a pissing match of one upmanship and it escalated to name calling, pushing and then hair pulling. _How very girlish of them_.

Tanya and I share a little laugh over it as we head off to find different men to talk to, because very soon, I'll be cutting the twenty men down to ten. I'm so thankful that they are letting me cut it in half tonight. I have no desire to keep some of these men around for a second longer.

**A/N: Who do you think she should send home and who do you think the producers are going to make her keep?**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Happy Good Friday and Happy Easter to you all! :)  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 23**

I chat with several more men as the night progresses. I try my hardest to steer clear of Mike, Aro and James, oh and Jacob too. I know that even though I want to, I won't be allowed to send all of them home. Especially not after the little showdown from earlier. They are too good for ratings to be cast off so quickly. This, this is the part that I'm going to hate about doing this show.

I knew going into it that the producers would have a say in who gets to stick around for a while and even on who I take on one on ones, but when it gets to the final few men, that's all up to me. They won't make me keep anyone that I'm not attracted to or don't have a connection with. It'll be up to me completely. I'm glad about that part, though wishing I could have a little more say in my love life, but I understand that they have a show to put on and they have fans to entertain. Just as long as I get the love of my life in the end, that's all that matters.

And as I think about all of the men tonight and who I want to be the one accepting that final peach and placing a ring on my finger, all I see is a pair of gorgeous greens. I pray that they won't make me send him home or not give us any one on one time. I don't think they will. I think they wouldn't want to mess with Jasper and me. Plus, America would probably go ape shit if I came out as a poor innocent victim in the tabloids after it was all said and done, if they sent away the one I was truly interested in that is.

I realize I've been lost in my head for a little too long as Paul is telling me all about his life back home. I think he was talking about an ex-girlfriend, but then I hear him say something about a wife.

_So, he was married before._

That's fine by me. I have no problem with that. Sometimes people get married too young, too caught up in the idea of marriage or thinking it's the next step. I know that story all too well. Everyone that I know in my small town and the likes, think you have to get married to your high school sweetheart the second you toss that graduation cap in the air.

It's ridiculous, but also so much of the reason I'm here. I mean, I'm looked at like a science experiment in my hometown. Especially now that I'm here doing this show. Oh, I'm sure little Miss Jessica Stanley, back home is just eating this up. You know, getting to see me in a fish bowl and all and being able to actually have some truth behind that gossip she's been slinging about me all of these years, now that I'm putting myself on national television for her and the rest of the world to talk about and speculate on.

Poor thing. I feel sorry for her really. She married Eric Yorkie the summer after we graduated. It was a shot gun wedding and her daddy was none too happy about it. She now has three kids and stays at home with them, while Eric works construction in a nearby city. I think she's just bored now and there is no doubt she'll want to live vicariously through me. In fact, I'm sure she's already talking to reporters about me and what I was really like in high school, all for her fifteen minutes of fame. I bet she's saying that we were best friends and she's so happy for me. _Barf!_

I nod and grin as Paul is replaced by a nice looking man named Benjamin. He's your boy next door kind of cute and nice enough. I'll keep him around for group dates anyway.

A few moments later, Jasper makes his way over and announces it's time for me to go to the Peach Room to deliberate. It's so utterly cheesy this peach theme, but hey, it is what it is.

I wave goodbye to the men and make my way to my private room to glance over pictures and talk with the producers off camera about who I can keep and who I can let go.

**A/N: Who do you think the producers will want to keep? I'll tell you that at least one of the following will go home: James, Aro, Jacob, or Mike. We'll find out next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey all! I missed you! Sorry about the long wait for this update. Things are insane in real life right now. Just a few more weeks and they'll start slowing down.**

**Chapter 24**

I walk into a small candlelit room that illuminates each of the twenty eligible bachelor's framed photos. The cameras are rolling, but stop before the producers walk in. They quickly tell me which men they want me to keep and the one's I can happily send home. It's not too bad, I assumed I'd have to keep a few of the these and was thankful that they didn't veto any that I wanted to keep, though they said I was making it pretty obvious which one I was ultimately interested in. I placated them by telling them that I had to show enough interest in him to warrant giving him the first impression peach. Thankfully they didn't argue any further with that logic.

They promptly leave and the camera's roll once more as I walk around the room slowly gazing at each of the pictures, voicing my inner thoughts for all of America to hear what I thought about each man. My mind is already made up, but I have to play along for a little bit longer for the families at home to know that I appreciate certain aspects about their loved ones.

I walk confidently out to the elimination room that is beautifully decorated as well, with soft colors of neutrals and creams, a very rustic country feel with a romantic twist. I look to my left and see a large glass bowl filled with the luscious peaches.

Jasper walks out beside me and at this moment I wish Tanya was by his side, but she's probably on her way back home by now, having fulfilled her cousin and relationship guru duties. It's all up to me now, to use my common sense and women's intuition to know the players from the genuine.

As Jasper smiles his kind smile my way, I know I have another friend here as well. I'm suddenly incredibly thankful for him.

"Gentlemen, Bella, it's time to begin the Peach Ceremony. When you're ready." He motions toward the bowl of peaches and steps back into the shadows.

I take a deep dramatic breath playing it up for the cameras, that I'm about to make such a difficult decision, though this might be the easiest of the whole show.

I grab a peach and smile at the boys. "I just want to thank you all so much for coming all of this way for little ole' me. It means the world to me. I've really enjoyed getting to know a little bit more about y'all and I'm hoping that my one true love is in this room tonight. With that said-"

I scan the room once more and smile widely for all of the men. I notice the creepers in the room with their cocky smirks firmly in place and unfortunately I have to keep a few, but thankful for the ones that I'll soon be sending packing.

My eyes lock with Mr. Dimples and he adorably flashes them my way. I can't help but smile back. "Emmett, would you accept this peach?"

He practically runs down the steps and over to me, enveloping me in a big bear hug and spins me around the room.

As he carefully places me down he says, "I'd love to accept your peach." I giggle and he gets back in line.

I pick up the next peach and offer it to one of the men that I begrudgingly have to keep. "James. James will you accept this peach." He swings his greasy ponytail around as he smirks at all of the men before making his way to me to take his peach and walks back to his place in line.

I try not to shudder as I continue on, passing out the peaches to the awaiting men. I keep Paul, Peter, Benjamin, Eleazar, a shy guy named Liam, some lanky man with a beard named Sam, and the last one, I want to throw up thinking about keeping this guy around. He's sure to give me trouble, which is what the producers wanted when they insisted I keep him and James around.

Jasper steps up and announces that it's the final peach as I carefully balance it in my hands, rubbing over the smooth fuzz for comfort.

I scan the room once more, noticing that squeaky Jake has tears in his eyes and I feel bad that I can't keep him, but he just doesn't do it for me at all. I lock eyes with Edward and he offers me a shy smile in which I return.

I close my eyes as I say, "Aro. Aro, will you accept this peach."

And let the creepy times begin as he saunters toward me like I'm his helpless prey.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I made it a little longer for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I am so sorry I freaked some of you out, if you'll remember, Edward got the first impression peach, so he's still in. **

**Chapter 25**

I quickly hug and say goodbye to the men that won't be sticking around. I then have a goodnight toast with the men that are staying. Mr. Gorgeous Greens catches my eye and I might've winked back at him, as I clink my crystal glass filled with sparkling champagne with the other men's.

I'm hopeful that once I leave here tonight, to my own private home for the duration of the show, that I'll convince the producers to let me extend the first one-on-one date to Edward. This week we only have one of them available and two group dates. Each date will have another peach that I can offer to one of the men. The one-on-one date will have one as well, but if things don't work out with that date and I choose not to extend the peach, then that bachelor will go home. However, if Edward gets that first date, I'll be tempted to offer that peach up on a silver platter the moment we step out of the mansion.

Once the toast is over and the cameras stop rolling for the moment, some of the men attempt to get a little handsy with me, thankfully Jasper saves the day and tells the men to say goodnight. I offer one last sweet Georgia Peach smile and wave as I head out of the mansion doors for the night.

The air is cool as the producers and I slide into the sleek black SUV that will be taking me to my little cottage away from home. Once we arrive to our destination, our business is done and I almost want to skip up the little cobbled steps to my door, because I'm so happy for what's in store for tomorrow and that I might've just gotten my way.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Sorry about the little bit of heartfail and confusion over the last chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I love you all so much and I'm so sorry that I don't get to thank you all personally for your reviews, alerts and faves, but please know I read them and cherish them all.**

**Also, I'm not sure who did, and it was a total freak accident that I found out, but thank you to whomever nominated this silly little fic for a Red Rose Award for best humor. I've never been nominated for anything and it's just too cool. So, thank you! **

**Chapter 26**

I wake up with the sun shining through the windows on my cute little white cottage. The smell of coffee already boiling, wafting through to my bedroom and waking me up further, though I'm all too eager to get up and get going today.

Today is my first one-on-one and it's with my adorable Mr. Gorgeous Greens. The producers and I have such a fun day planned and as if on cue, little Tiny Tyrant, Jane walks in to prepare my hair and makeup for the day. She's a little spitfire for sure with her long bleached blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She looks like the perfect California girl if it weren't for her short pale legs. She's adorable and I can tell she's going to be one of my closest friends throughout this process.

She plops down on my bed and hands me a cup of coffee, smiles and immediately stands back up and turns on my shower. Yeah, she's not good at sitting still and add to that, what I'm sure is two cups of coffee she's already consumed this morning, she's going to be hard to rein in her enthusiastic energy today.

A little over two hours later, I'm waxed, coifed, and looking like an All American Porcelain doll as I ring the doorbell of the mansion. I'm quickly greeted by catcalls and hugs from Mr. Greasy One and Mr. Greasy Two. It seems they are getting along a little better today and maybe Edward or Jasper will give me the deets on what happened last night after I left.

Luckily, I'm saved from the greasy ponytail brothers by my country cutie. And mmm…mmm he looks edible in his fitted flannel pearl snap shirt in a perfect hunter green shade that compliments is eyes. His sleeves rolled up showing his beautiful tanned skin that clearly comes from all of his outside manual labor and not the hours he logs in at the bank. He's paired the flannel with a pair dark denim, tight fitting jeans and finished it off with his brown cowboy boots. I really like seeing this side of him and that he's not hiding a thing from me. This is who he is and I'm already loving every gorgeous inch of him.

Oh heck yeah, we are going to be having some fun today, if that mischievous glint in his eyes and that sexy smirk are any indication.

**A/N: Thanks again so much for reading! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I love you all so much and I'm so sorry that I don't get to thank you all personally for your reviews, alerts and faves, but please know I read them and cherish them all.**

**Chapter 27**

As the door is shutting behind us, I hear yelling and the sound of shattered glass. I can only assume who is behind the noise. I'm sure it's the Ponytail Punks at it again and as soon as the camera crew darts off in their location, all cameras swarming the mansion, I know it for a fact.

I hear Edward chuckle beside me and I look up at him. He puts his fingers to his slips, telling me to be quiet as he grabs my hand, clasps it with his, and pulls me to a dark corner by the side of the house, that's shaded by large trees. He pushes me up against the house, not too roughly, but just enough to show me that he's in charge for the moment.

_Yeah, I kind of like this aggressive side he's showing right now._

He leans forward and plants his lips to mine as we moan into the kiss and the sweet feeling of wet lips and open mouths. I feel his tongue gently asking for entrance and I just want to scream, _"Please won't you come in, make yourself at home and stay a while."_ Our tongues dance a sexy tango of sorts and as he clutches me tighter, I can feel the reaction he's having.

Again I question, _can't I just have him now and send the rest home_? We both know that we have a show to put on for all of America and as if he realizes it at that same moment, he slows the kiss down and plants a few soft ones on my lips then kisses me tenderly on the forehead.

He looks down into my eyes with his own gorgeous greens then smiles shyly. _Yeah, honey, you weren't so shy just two seconds ago, now were you._ This is why this man is slowly but surely driving me crazy. He's the perfect mix of domination and southern gentlemen. He's a keeper for sure.

He brushes some wayward hair out of my face and whispers in my ear, "Sorry, I just wanted to get that first kiss of the day out of the way, so we can enjoy our date without all of the nerves associated with the end of the date expectations."

I smile up at him and giggle. "I like your style, honey."

We both chuckle at that and he grabs my hand once again and leads me back to the front of the house. The camera crews are just walking back out and I'm so very thankful that out of a very public show, I managed to steal some very private moments with my favorite guy here. I like that we now have a secret and when I look up at my Mr. Gorgeous Greens and his smile reaches all the way up to those pretty eyes, I know he feels the same too.

He walks us over to the classic car we will be taking for the day and then, Mr. Courteous, opens my door for me. I'm once again appreciative that he's a true southern gentleman and has impeccable manners. I enjoy the feeling of being taken care of and appreciated for the woman that I am.

Edward closes my door and rushes over to his own, grins at me and puts the car in drive as I give him directions to our date destination.

As I stare at him while he drives down the road, toned arms shifting the gears, dark glasses covering his greens from me, scruffy jaw, and smirk firmly in place, I know that this just might be one of the best days of my life.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading all! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I love you all so much and I'm so sorry that I don't get to thank you all personally for your reviews, alerts and faves, but please know I read them and cherish them all.**

**Chapter 28**

I watch as he shifts gears and I can't take it any longer. I need some sort of contact with him, something to ground me to this seat, so I don't attack him and cause a wreck in the process. I slyly place my hand on top of his and admire it for just a moment. While his hands seem polished and professional and scream that of Banker on one side, if I flip them over and clasp ours together, I would surely feel the rough calloused hands of a man that knows the true meaning of manual labor on the other.

I give his hand a good squeeze and he glances my way with a beautiful white smile that makes me feel like hot apple cider on a cold winter's day. I really don't know how any of the other men will ever compare to him and frankly I hope they don't. All I care about right now is being in this moment and enjoy this romantic day with him.

A little while later, we're pulling up to a little canoe rental place. I look up at Edward to gauge his reaction and he doesn't disappoint. He's just as excited about this as I am. I knew he would be which is why I chose this date specifically for him and us. This will let us test the waters so to speak and develop trust with each other at the same time. Plus, we'll be enjoying some beautiful country side as we paddle our way down this long flowing river.

We walk into the little store and the manager goes over the dos and don'ts of canoeing. Floating on the river is like second nature to me. My grandparents used to take my cousins and me all of the time while we were growing up. It's where I've done some of the best bass fishing as well.

_Which reminds me._

"Edward, um… do you happen to have a current fishing license?" He looks at me for moment with that smirk of his, thinking over my question and teasing me with his silence.

He steps closer to me, and I think he's about to kiss me. He surprises me though, by reaching for something behind my head. He pulls a red and black rod and reel forward along with various spinner and buzz baits, and then walks us over hand in hand to the checkout counter.

The curious look on my face never subsides as we check out and head outside. Well technically the producers paid for everything off camera and it looked like we just had the stuff waiting, but that's the stuff they don't show on TV.

I swear five minutes have passed and he still hasn't answered me. I know I have a license on me, because I'm an avid fisher and we're filming here in my home state.

As the manager leads us to our hunter green canoe and hands us some life jackets and two wooden paddles, Edward finally turns to me, helping me into my jacket, firmly snapping and zipping it into place. He gives it a quick tug for good measure then leans into my ear and says, "Yeah, honey that was an odd requirement they made us all get once we got here for the show. Now I understand why." He gives me a quick kiss on my gaping lips.

I'm not sure why I'm gaping, I mean Edward screams outdoorsy man, but I really wanted to show him up today and teach him a thing or two. Looks like he'll be the one teaching me a few things out here though. He confirms it a few minutes later as we push off of the bank and slowly start paddling to the center.

"I'm so glad you picked me to come with you today. This is perfect. I'm a river rat back home and quite the fisherman if I do say so myself.

Well, looks like Mr. Cocky Green's might have met his match and as I steer the front of the canoe with a good long stroke through the swift water, I smell a bet beginning to form. Things are about to get a lot more interesting out here on this river. Camera crew be damned.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Probably won't be another update until next week, but I'll have a lot more time to write then. Finishing classes up this week for the semester. WOO HOO!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**So, while the semester wrapped up, I've just found out that I got a new job. My last day at my current job is Friday and I have a year's worth of paperwork on my desk to complete before then, but I love you guys so much and I needed a break, so you get this little chapter. **

**I'm so sorry for all of the long breaks in between updates. Hopefully soon I'll get back on track.**

**Chapter 29**

As we paddle along the long and winding river, we get in some fun flirtatious times as well. He splashes me with his paddle every now and then, but little does he know that the joke is about to be on him. I'm taking charge of this date and that's starting right now. It's time to up the ante if you will.

I look at him over my shoulder and give a salacious grin and throw in a wink for added measure. I then carefully stand up, which is no easy feat in this tiny canoe. Once I'm stable and not in danger of tipping us over, I grab the hem of my tank top and pull it over my head. I wait for his reaction, knowing its coming. I mean I'm not carrying around double D's, but my girls are pretty perky C's and I know they look phenomenal in my little black bikini. That and I may or may not have tied my top just a little tighter to further enhance the cleavage.

I throw my drenched tank back at him, and hear a little whimper coming from his direction. Yes, my plan is working perfectly. We might not be able to get naked and do anything scandalous, but we can definitely shed some clothes without it being frowned upon by America. I'm betting the women at home will be proud of me for what I'm about to do. I know that they want to see what's underneath that flannel shirt of his just as much as I do.

I look back at him before I sit back down on my padded seat and he's got that beautiful smirk in place and his eyes are shinning brighter than the sun reflecting on the river. I just have to throw in one last little jab at him.

"Sorry about that, you got me all wet with your paddle splashes. Plus, it's getting a little hot out here, don't you think?"

I catch that glint in his eye and his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows thickly, right as I sit down and I do a little happy dance in my seat, knowing I have him right where I want him. I pick my rod and reel back up and prepare my bait as I mentally prepare for my next big move.

I'm thinking we might have to have a little strip fishing going on here. Nothing too wild, but he's wearing far too many clothes and it's time I change that.

He's quiet behind me, maybe even too quiet. I peek at him as I finish tying my bait on and see that he's focused on doing the same to his line. Well, maybe this is a little one sided or maybe he's plotting his own revenge as we speak. I hope it's the later.

**A/N: So things are heating up on the river. Do you think Edward is planning something? And who's ready for some friendly strip fishing? I am! I am! Well, if it involves Edward losing and in turn shedding some clothing that is. Bella can keep hers on for all I care. Lol.**

**The next chapter will wrap up their date and then we'll have a group date after that. I hope you'll stick with me.**

**Thanks for reading guys! You make my day brighter! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer**

**A/N: So, yeah, it's been forever and I apologize. I started a new job and took a summer course. I finally have a few free minutes and my fingers were itching to type out an update. I hope some of you are still here with me and this story. I appreciate you all so much. **

**Chapter 30**

We're silent for a little while after that, both focused solely on catching the first fish of the day. The stakes are high and I'm already down to just a bikini top and a pair of tiny cut off blue jean shorts. The ends frayed at the end, begging me to twist and pull them as my nerves increase. I'll not give in though. I'll persevere and continue tying on my chartreuse and white buzz bait. This is my sure fire bass getting bait, one that my grandparents and I used to make one I was a child on our many river fishing float trips.

As I finish tying the last little knot in place, I slyly look back at the gorgeous man behind me. I find his eyes on mine, smirk firmly in place on his perfect face. I give him a smirk of my own and say, "Good luck," as I make my first cast.

I hear him chuckle behind me and the whooshing sound of his line casting out and the loud splash that follows.

_And we're off._

A few more casts later and much more taunting on both of our parts, I get a good bite on my line. I rear back, just a touch to hook him and then begin reeling in. I try to stay calm and not burst out laughing and bragging until I get the fish in the canoe. I see the green and black of the fish's stripes and know that by the splashes he's making and the heavy pull on my line that this is going to be a rather large fish. My smirk from earlier is a full fledge smile now, taking up my whole face. I let a giggle slip as I finally get the fish to the boat, and Edward grabs the net and helps me get him in the boat.

The fish flips and flops on the canoe bottom and I can't help but let my laughter burst out. Edward looks amused, but slightly irritated as well. I'm hoping he's not a sore loser, because I'm about to make him pay up and lose an article of clothing of my choice, of course.

I can't resist taunting him again, once the fish is off the hook and firmly in the cooler. It's about a two pounder and I'm freaking pumped over it. It feels so good not only getting the first catch of the day, but catching a a big 'un one as well, add to that the fact that I'm about to see some more skin from Edward, well a happy girl this fishing trip is making.

"So, hmm… which article of clothing shall I choose Mr. Cullen? He gives me a nervous grin, but I can see more amusement then fear behind his eyes. He's up for this challenge and I can't wait to get him out of that stuffy looking shirt.

"Go easy now darlin', there are cameras around." He whispers the last part, even though it's pointless, as we're mic'd and they can pick up anything we say.

I giggle again, because that's what he has rendered me too, a giggling school girl. I don't care though, I feel so light and carefree out here and with this beautiful southern charmer in the canoe with me.

I smile up at him and put my finger to my chin as I tap in mock contemplation what I want him to take off first. "Let's see, I could go easy on you and choose something like your shoes, but if we were to turn over, that rocky river bed would be awfully tough on your feet and I'd hate to do that to you now."

He chuckles, green eyes sparkling like the sun dancing off the river. "No, we wouldn't want that now would we?" He's playful and fun and just the perfect companion for this date.

"I'm thinking we should get rid of that shirt. You look a little hot and flushed out here and I'd hate for you to overheat."

My smile is bigger than the state of Texas as he carefully stands up, giving me a little show and slowly pulls his shirt off of his body. And what a body it is too, all defined muscles, but not overly so, just perfect definition into a sculpted and toned six pack. I might be drooling, but I'll blame it on the river water from unhooking the fish from the bait. _It could totally happen_. Okay, maybe not and I just hope the camera's aren't zooming in on me at this second and the awestruck look of lust and want on my face.

It's his turn to chuckle as he catches me gawking at his fine form. I give him a sheepish grin in return. He brushes his hand down his chest and I so wish I was his hand right now. I want to be that close to his muscled chest and taut stomach. I lick my lips and try to clear my head of these lustful thoughts. All of that is shot to hell once he throws his shirt at me and in lands in my face.

What I'm I to do, but inhale his intoxicating man smell. Its country man meets city boy in the perfect combination of musk and rich spices. It's so perfectly Edward and I don't think I'll be giving his shirt back at the end of the day. Nope, I think he'll have to go back to the mansion shirtless as I sleep in his shirt night after night only giving it back for him to wear it long enough to ingrain his sent into the fibers once again for my sensory pleasure.

I'm still staring at his chest as he picks up his rod and reel and casts once again. I continue to stare, fishing forgotten, that is until I see that he gets a hit too and then its game back on. I can't lose my clothing, but I can make for darn certain he loses more of his.

**A/N: So, a little more skin and a lot more fishing. Hope you're still with me. Hope to have a few more chapters out this week.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me guys! **

**Chapter 31**

I cast once again as I hear the aggressive reeling coming from behind me. Judging from the sound of it, it's gonna be a big one. I'm silently praying the fish will break the line and swim safely away before Edward can get it in the boat. The idea of me doing some sort of raunchy strip tease for all of America to see is not so appealing to me. Now Edward showing some more skin, well-now isn't that what fine quality program is all about?

_Sigh, yes, I think so._

A few seconds later, I know that America will unfortunately be getting their show, because I hear the all too familiar sounds of what appears to be a large mouth bass flapping it's fins against the warm canoe floor. Darnit!

_Okay, maybe he'll be a true southern gentleman and only make me take my flip flops off._

I know better though, southern gentlemen or not, he's a warm blooded male and they all want one thing-naked skin. That's what he's about to get too, as soon as he asks for these barely their denim shorts I have on, I'll be rocking my little black bikini for our little national audience.

_Yay me!_

I hear Edward chuckle cockily and I decide to turn on my tried and true pout on him. My 'oh no, you wouldn't ask little ol' me to take off my clothes now would you?'

I turn in my boat seat and see that he's giving my body a perusal in mock contemplation. _Yeah right buddy, we all know what you're gonna pick._

Once he gets past my perky breasts in my teeny tiny triangle bikini top, he sees my pout and I think for a second he's going to cave.

Then I literally see those shining sea green eyes darken and that cocky smirk reappear on his face. _Double darnit!_ My sure fire, pink pouty lip trick didn't work. I just hope this doesn't ruin my finely crafted uber southern belle, Miss Georgia Peach image. I mean surely they knew I was going to be in a bikini at some point, they probably just never imagined in this context and this soon. My poor family at home will sure to be giving me an ear full, for the eye full they are about to see on TV.

I look back to Edward as he playfully rubs his chin in mock contemplation. "Hmm… now which article of clothing should I pick?"

Bless his heart, his eyes try to stay away from my breast, they must be the lighthouse to his sea green's, because his little boat or what looks to be a rather large boat, a yacht perhaps, is all about my rather perky breasts.

Now, it's my turn to smirk, but not for long.

"Well you did make a great point about the need for shoes out here on this river. I'm not the metro type, but even I can tell that those cute little feet of yours look freshly buffed and smoothed and I'd sure hate for you to mess up that little pedicure of yours. Although…"

He trails off with a dark chuckle and I know his thoughts are in the gutter.

_It's okay honey; mine are too, mine most definitely are too._

He clears his throat and I can't help but notice as he attempts to discreetly adjust his yacht. I giggle thinking about my new nickname for his manhood.

_Oh thank goodness he can't read my thoughts right now. How freaking humiliating would that be?_

"Although, that just means I could give you a little pampering and massaging of my own, afterwards."

Now, it's my turn to flush. I'm typically not a blusher, like ever, but something about Edward has rendered me both parched and damp. A conundrum is what my body is around him. This man, Oh lawd, this man, whew, the things he does to my body and mind.

As if he can actually read my thoughts, he huskily growls, "Shorts off!"

_Yes, sir. I'll make that happen boat cap'n._

I waste absolutely no time, I don't want to look like a complete hussy, so I quickly slip my long pale legs from the frayed denim shorts and toss them at him using only my big toe.

I give him a smirk, turn around, grab my pole and make another cast.

The day goes on, and I end up catching another fish. Of course, I make him strip down to his red and white Hawaiian print swimming trunks. Now, I've never really paid much attention to a man's legs before, particularly his calves, but doggone it, even his freaking calves are sexy.

By the end of the fishing trip, I'm in a permanent state of flush and the sexual tension is at an all-time high. Thankfully, my flush can be blamed on the sun, as I'm pleasantly kissed by it, with pinked shoulders and nose.

Edward is as well and he looks utterly adorable with his sun darkened lips, that are begging for me to quench them with my lips.

We depart from the river, as quickly as possible and head to our little makeshift picnic area that the producers and team have set up for us. It's a perfect little red plaid blanket with a wicker basket full of delicious food and some chilled red wine and chocolate covered strawberries to top it all off.

Dinner is delicious and the conversation as well as the company is even better. The ambiance of the rustling river sets the perfect mood music as the sun begins to set behind the dark rolling hills atop the river. The crickets sing us a melody as well and Edward holds me tightly in his arms as I recline back on him and we watch the fish break in the water, dancing in rhythm in their own beautiful way.

It's been an amazing day and I can only think of one thing that will make it absolutely perfect. I reach into the wicker basket, and pull out the lone soft fuzzy peach.

I turn in his arms; kiss his soft sunburned lips, once, twice, hell three times. I can't get enough. He tastes like sweet strawberries and I can't resist.

He's smiling down at me and notices the peach in my hand. I daintily clear my throat and smile right back up at him, nervous for some reason, that he might reject the peach, reject me.

"Edward, will you accept my peach…err- I mean this peach." He chuckles, places a tender kiss on my too -much-sun -pink nose and responds, "Yes, of course I'll accept your and the peach." And yes, we were both winners in this fishing strip extravaganza.

**A/N: So, sorry about the wait, but I made the chapter extra-long for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Next up is the first group date. Any thoughts on who will be joining Bella for that one or who'll be getting the other one-on-one date?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and for those of you that are reading Friday Night Lights, I apologize again for the cliffy, but hope to have the next chapter out in a few days.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. It's all S. Meyer's.**

**Chapter 32**

I'm still in my Edward fantasy land when I pull up to the mansion for my first group date. Sadly, I don't really want to go, nor do I know which men will be joining me on this date. The producers picked the men for me and I decided on the actual date venue. It should be fun though, because we're going to a shooting range today.

I can't wait to watch some of these city boys try to shoot a gun. I grew up hunting and fishing with my daddy on Saturday and wearing my prim and proper heels and pearls on Sunday morning. I'm the consummate country girl.

I ring the doorbell and I'm greeted by several cat calls from the men. Now, I'm not going to lie, I'm enjoying the attention a little bit, so I smile and even blush a little. I know how to turn on my country girl charm. I might've batted my eyelashes a bit at some of them as well.

However, none of them matter as I scan the room and land on _his_ beautiful hunter greens that give me flirtatious wink. I may or may not have melted a little at the sight of him, stretched out on the couch with his bare feet and strong legs. Oh, and he's shirtless too. Good gravy that man has a beautiful chest.

I fan myself and he smirks back at me. My feet start walking his way as if they know just where I want to go and whose lap I want to sit on. Our moment is disrupted by an obnoxious throat clearing. I think someone is being rude, and then I realize that James is choking and having a coughing fit.

I run over to him, and try not to cringe as his greasy ponytail hits me across the face as starts to hack up a lung. I'm not sure what he got choked on, probably air, but I continue on my way and begin to pat him on the back, while yelling for someone to get him some water.

He starts gagging, so I yell, "We might need a trash can too guys!"

I see dimples in my face as I'm now hunched over James as he's hunched over the trash can that Mr. Dimples, Emmett, placed in front of him.

I smile kindly up at him. "Thank you Emmett." He shrugs and steps back, giving James some room.

A few seconds later, I'm shocked when none other than creepy greasy number two, Aro, walks up and hands James a glass of water.

I thank him as well, as James begins guzzling down the water and seems to gain control of his coughing fit.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and thanks us all for saving his life. He looks embarrassed and I don't blame him. I would be too in front of all of these seemingly macho men.

I break the awkwardness and announce our date plans for the day.

"Well guys, whoever is with me, better get ready for a little old fashioned shoot out."

With that I shimmy away in my tiny little daisy duke cutoffs and tied up plaid pearl snap shirt. I've worn my favorite cowboy boots today as well. I like to think that they bring me a little good luck on the shooting range.

Like flies to shit, the boys follow me out and I hear profanities and taunts being thrown to the guys that aren't joining us today.

I smile, throw on my aviators knowing this is going to be another great day, greasy ponytail guys and all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. It's all S. Meyer's.**

**Yep, it's been a while, but I'm officially a master, lol, finally completed grad school, so now I should have more time to write.**

**Oh and yeah, I still prefer not to use a beta for this, so there are sure to be plenty of errors which, I'm okay with. :)**

**Chapter 33**

We arrive at the shooting a range, it's a little piece off in the woods with targets set up against hay bales. There are some coke cans to practice our shooting on as well. The guys are all kinds of mixed emotions behind me as I saunter over to pick out my gun of choice for the day.

Now, don't get me wrong, I like a big ol' shot gun every now and again, but I love my sweet little pink covered Ruger lc9, just as much. She shoots like a dream, and I'm nothing but grateful that the producers brought one just like my baby at home for me to use today.

I glance over my shoulder at the boys here with me today. It looks as if James is feeling better; his hair however is looking as greasy as ever thanks to the hot sun and the sweat dripping from his ponytail.

_Yep, just as attractive as it sounds._

Thankfully cutie dimpled Emmett is with me today, so I at least of some eye candy and a flirt buddy.

I scan the rest of the guys and chuckle as some of them look like a kid on Christmas and others look a little scared shitless. You can definitely tell the city boys from the country, as the country boys waste no time picking out a gun and loading it up with precision and skill.

The Creep Brothers, James and Aro, look completely ridiculous out here in their black slacks, dress shoes and blue and red button downs. I want to laugh at them, I really do, but Mama always told me that it's not nice to laugh at the helpless or clueless, in this case.

Eleazar is here to and I'll admit he's pretty easy on the eyes, and said eyes are staring right back at me and his gorgeous tanned self is walking toward me, gun in hand. I'm aware of what game he is about the throw, but so help me god, I just don't care. He can curse me in Spanish for all I care and I would still be salivating over his beauty and wanting to kiss him stupid.

"Beautiful Bella, forgive me, but I'm sort of new to this. Would you mind helping me select a gun and showing me how to use it."

Now, I was born at night, but not last night, but like I said, he can play stupid and I don't give a rip. I just giggle at him, grab his hand and lead him over to pick out a moderately sized gun that won't give him too much of a kick back. I then lead him to a target line and help him place his ammunition in the gun. I show him how to cock it into place and like the perfect little southern gal that I am I take my aim and hit my target dead on.

The boys hoot and holler behind me and I'm greeted with high fives all around. I'll admit that I'm having a good time, though some very prominent green eyes are never far from my mind.

James then tries to play dumb and I begrudgingly play along for the cameras, still not wanting to show too much favoritism… or disgust this early on.

"That was pretty hot, Bella." He swings his ponytail around and wipes the sweat and grease from his forehead, then in what I think is a seduction attempt, he opens a few of his buttons and I'm trying not to vomit in my mouth when I notice his sweaty chest hair poking out of his shirt.

Thankfully my night and shinning dimpled muscle man comes and saves me, as he grabs me by the waist and hoist me over his shoulder for some one on one time, while the guys all continue to shoot, or attempt to anyway.

I'm laughing my denim cut off covered behind off as he carries me and plops me down on an old hay bale, then sits right beside me chuckling as well.

His eyes hold mirth and maybe a few secrets that I'm dying to find out about.

He grabs my hand, in his much larger one as I pick out the dried pieces of grass from the bale and twist it around my fingers.

"So, Bella, tell me what made you want to do this show, I mean your gorgeous, obviously. How come you aren't settled down already?"

He too begins playing with the hay as a slight distraction as he waits for my answer.

"Well, honestly in the south women are practically married straight out of high school, and really, that was never for me. I've never been the girl that just wants to settle. I wanted to see the world a little bit. And I did, got my heartbroken a few times along the way, but it just made me stronger and more aware of the kind of person I do eventually want to settle down with." I shrug, because this is the common tale of the wild country girl that leaves and comes running right back to her hometown with her tail between her legs because the big bad world is a scary place sometimes.

Emmett shifts closer to me and places his arm around me pulling me practically unto his lap. He smells good, not as good as Edward, but while in Emmett's arms, I forgot about Edward for a fraction of a second. I feel really safe here, protected even.

He lets out a sigh and I can tell he wants to tell me something, but is hesitant to do so. I get it, I do, it's still early in the game… a little too early to show all of our cards even.

"Bella, I think I understand that better than anyone here possibly could. I really hope that you'll give me the time to get to know you and that we can begin as friends." He pauses for a moment as he continues to play with pieces of hay with his free hand and we both stare off toward the woods.

"I just-I want you to know that, well I hope you know that, out of everyone here, if you ever need someone to talk to, well I can be that somebody. I mean even if it's to vent about some of these other yahoo's out here.

I giggle again; it seems he's good at reducing me to giggles. I place my hand on his chest and am about to give him a light peck on the check, when we hear a gunshot followed by a horrendous scream that could've rivaled Jacob's.

Emmett helps me up and we run over to see what in the heck just happened, and with these guys out here, there is just no telling.

When we approach the range, I see that Aro is on the ground, clutching his leg tightly and blood is oozing out. He's screaming profanities at James and I'm slowly starting to put two and two together.

_Maybe bringing these inexperienced guys out here to the range wasn't the best idea. _

The on staff EMTs run out there and start assessing the damage to Aro's leg. James, for his part has the decency to look guilty and apologetic. He also profusely apologizes to me as he tells me he didn't mean to shoot him that he was just aiming the gun at the ground as he attempted to load it and his finger slipped and the gun went off. Aro just so happened to be standing right next to him and took the shot in the shin.

I'm holding my laughter in, because really, if it had to happen to two people here, it's just pretty damn funny it was the Grease Brothers.

Aro's howling cry of pain makes me lose the smirk quickly and focus on giving him some TLC. I talk to him and give him a little flirt medicine as the EMT's load him into the ambulance.

We all look around and after few minutes of idle chatter, I decide to call it a day and head back to the mansion to drop off the boys.

It was a nice day, cut short, but at least I found one or two more decent men that I can keep around. Now, if I can only catch a few stolen glances at Edward before I have to leave the men for the day.

**A/N: If you are still reading this, then bless your heart and thank you so much! **


End file.
